Dear Diary, Can You Hear Me?
by ladyxkodomo
Summary: 3RD CHAPTER UP!!!! THIS IS DONE! DONE! DONE! Brenden gets embarrassed, and we all have a happy ending...but how? READ! READ! READ!!! IT IS DONE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Uh....here you go...I'm stumped of what to say here so, um, read and review, and enjoy...What the heck?   
Sakura: This is my eighty-ninth diary. You made me sound like a dork, pink-chan.   
Cloud: Yeah I agree.   
Pinkink23: How could you? You're a guy!   
Cloud: Yes, but...   
Pinkink23: Oh, forget it. You read to many Amateur Survivors. So to speak, why is nobody reviewing 'em?   
Sakura: Cause they hate Cloud!   
Cloud: Oh, what did you say???   
Sakura: Hoe!   
Disclaimer: I own Dreadene, Rose, and Brenden, but not CCS!!!! :) 

Dear Diary-Part One   
  


** Dear Diary,**   
** This is my first time writing in a diary. I've received you as a Christmas gift and I decided to start in you right away,because Tomoyo said that writing down your private feelings in a book is so diiiiiii-viiiiiine. At least she says so,but she's my best friend.**   
**Let me introduce myself. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm in 7th grade at the local middle school in Tomoeda High. I'm 13 years old and my favorite color's pink....as you could probably tell.**   
**My best friend's name is Tomoyo Daidouji. She's 13 too and we're in the same school. I've known her since 3rd grade,in Tomoeda Elementary. We're practically sisters! Tomoyo designs most of my clothes. I don't know why,it's just a hobby to her.**   
**Then,as any other schoolgirl would,I've got a friend as a crush. His name is Syaoran Li,and I've known him since 4th grade,because he transferred here from Hong Kong. He's really cute,nice,smart,funny,and....adorable!Well KINDA-SORTA.**   
**Oh and there's one more thing......the magical Clow Cards!!!However,Right now they're all caught and been transformed into Sakura Cards.**   
**(And my friend Kero,the Osaka-accented creature that lives in my room and is my Clow Guarduan.)**   
** Luve,**   
** Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Tomoyo thinks my diary is diiiiii-viiiiine.(As usual!..)**   
**Well anyway a new girl transferred in. Her name is Brenden and she comes from the States. I think she looked nice when she first came in,though. She has auburn brown hair that's up to her shoulders and freckles across her nose. On her first day she wore platform boots!!! I think she wants to be my friend because she kept smiling at me.**   
**Syaoran says even though she was a hottie at her old school, he's not going to fall for anybody but me. How sweet! Takashi said that to Chiharu, then he rambled on about the "history of models". Eriol said this to Tomoyo,and she smiled. It must be nearing spring.**   
** Luve,**   
** Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Brenden thinks Tomoyo is a snob. At least that's her opinion.**   
**Today she pulled me over to a corner at lunch and her face got so close to mine,I could see her orange lip gloss.**   
**"Why are you hanging out with a worm like Tomoyo? Well I think she's a snob."She just said it!!Like that,plain,with a genuine sneer. I hated her just then.**   
**"Well she's my best friend,now,if you'll excuse me...."I walked away.**   
**It's a pity but I kinda envy Brenden. She wears the latest fashions and all. But she's still a complete snob, I think.**   
** Luve,**   
** Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** That ends it!!! I HATE that dispicable Brenden.Why?**   
**Well today in art class Tomoyo was wearing her hair up in a bun. When Brenden passed by her, her paint bottle "accidentally" spilled, which made Tomoyo's wondeful black hair have streaks of green. Eer, I wanted to kick Brenden just then because she was so mean!!! Brenden looked over at me and said, (no really), "FINALLY, THAT SNOBBY TOMOYO'S BEEN TAUGHT A LESSON." HOW DARE SHE!!! Tomoyo's not a snob at all, nope siree. Everybody knows that, but everybody's been brainwashed by Brenden, so now people starting agreeing with her left and right. I think the snob is Brenden, but who listens to me, brat little Sakura who's friends with a snob, Tomoyo. Lies, lies, lies, my whole school is full of lies.**   
** Sorry for being so mad.**   
**Luve,**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** No school today. Yes!**   
**I'm doing a book report on Alan and Naomi,which is about this girl from the Holocaust and how she becomes friends with this other guy. I like it.**   
**Well Tomoyo's been in sniffles all day, and Sonomi says she's coming down with the flu, so, she might not be going to school on Monday. But, if she feels ok later, Chiharu,Naoko (who have not been brainwashed by Brenden) and Rika and I are going (and maybe Tomoyo) to the mall. Chiharu needs clothes, I need to stock on the cute stuff, Tomoyo needs more purple-lavender things for her room, and the rest of us just feel like we need to splurge.**   
**Well just now I got a phone call from Rosa, one of Brenden's yucky friends. Here's wjhat she said to me:**   
**R: Sakiura,like?**   
**S: Yes? Who is this?**   
**R: Like, Rosa,you know. Like.**   
**S: Yeah, Rosa, what do you want.**   
**R: Like. Bren, you know, like, wants to, like, jump your like, like, uh, well, you know, like, back, you know, uh,like.**   
**S: Uh. Yeah.**   
**R: So, like, watch out.**   
** Rosa says 'like' too much, if you ask me. If she had a conversation with another one of her friends, it would go like this:**   
**R: Like, like, like, you know, uh, like like like, like.**   
**F: Like, yeah!! You know, like, like, yeah, like, uh-huh, like, like,like!**   
** And the rest is pretty obvious.**   
**Tomorrow is picture day- I am wearingf my pink tank top which says " 2 cute 4 u,Handsome" and my bell-bottom jeans which have hot pink glitter hearts and my platform sandals. I hope Brenden doesn't outdo herself- she's outdone with meaness already.**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Today was Picture Day, Brenden wore a miniskirt!!!!! Can you beleive it? A cutesy-tank-top and a slanky-short leathery miniskirt. She flounced around giggling at the boys. I hate her!!**   
** Later...**   
**Can you believe it, I took you to school!!! Listen I'm not really supposed to be writing in you right now, I'm supposed to be listening to Mrs. Stickler talk about exams. Oh, Brenden's looking at me, she's grinning, raising her hand- "Mrs. Stickler, Sakura is writing while**   
** Sorry. I didn't want to be caught. Turns out Mrs. Stickler fell for the 'I was just writing notes' excuse. Ha! Brenden's off my case now, sorry Brenden!!! No more tattle-taling for you.**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Guess what, the school's spondering a dance-all the boys are after Brenden, except Syaoran and Tomoyo's boyfriend Eriol. Don't want to say this out loud but I am sorta jealous of them being together. I know if I confess to Syaoran we might be like that too, but I don't know...**   
** Anyway Brenden is wearing platform fur-lined boots now. Another snotty acomplishment for her. Oh, and she has one more friend-her name is Dreadene. Isn't that French or something?**   
** Syaoran's supposed to come over later because I want him to try my squash tempura. The boy'll eat anything I make!!**   
** Luve,**   
** Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Rosa and Dreadene are obsessed with making fun of me-they sent me two e-mails and called me three times. Touya's really angry because his girlfriend is suppsosed to call and he swears that "if that bloody phone rings again", he'll rip the cord in half. Ha-ha, I don't think so.**   
** What they said mostly in the e-mails was that they were going to jump my back, and that Brenden must be treated with all the respect I can muster. But get this! Dreadene said to me on the phone that I am a snotty, miserable low-life who's a Brenden wannabe. Excuse me? I wanted to say. You've got to be talking about yourself!**   
**Anyway Tomoyo is herself again, and we bought a new stationary set at the mall.**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** I'm so sorry if the words on this page gets blobbed, but I'm pouring tears right now, and it's all Brenden's fault.**   
**Me and Tomoyo were hanging out at the ice-cream place in the mall when Brenden herself went flouncing up to us. And do you know what she said? She said "Hey, Sakura...don't get your fluffed-up litte head upset now but I am oficially the date of Syaoran Li!"**   
**I stared at her, not believing what she'd said. Syaoran and her? Ugh! It couldn't be true, but it is. Tomoyo asked Syaoran, and he said (gruffly) "Yeah." I am so sad, but mostly angry. However I'm still in love with Syaoran. I need to talk to him.**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Two weeks have passed. The dance was the other day. I just didn't feel like writing in you. Sorry.**   
**Well, anyway, I went to the dance dateless. Tomoyo and me just hung out awhile until I heard some people going, "SYA-O-RAN! SYA-O-RAN!!!" But I didn't know what they were going at, so I walked over to the crowd and gawd I cried. I've not seen worse!**   
** Syaoran was slow dancing with Brenden.**   
**I ran out of there! I couldn't stand it. Tomoyo followed me and she just stroked my hair and comforted me. But it didn't help.**   
** Sigh! Will I ever get that boy?**   
**Luve,**   
** Sakura**   
**P.S. Brenden, Rosa, and Dreadene all wore the same thing: A cerulean blue tube top, 5 necklaces (2 short, 1 medium, and 2 long) a satin skirt with cuts and fur-lined boots. Me? I wore a tank top and a velvet pink skirt. Goes to show that I'm not as fashionable as them.**

**Dear Diary,**   
** As of yesterday (the dance) Syaoran hasn't spoken to me. He hasn't even glanced at me. Does he think I'm that mad! I'm not; it's wearing off some.**   
**Even though I don't like Breden and the Snobs (Tomoyo made that up. Clever, isn't it!) I'm still going to write about them. I haven't even given you background yet!! Well here it is.**   
** Brenden came from America, like I said. She came from California, I think. Oh and her last name is Connor. Brenden Connor. She's 14, snotty, and was the first person in the homeroom class to PURPOSELY show part of her bra strap. Is she disgusting or what!**   
**Rosa Annie Lynn Summins (yeah her name is that long!) came from Los Angeles (The Angels.) She's also 14, also snobby, and she has a little sister named Cherri. Weird, but they're not French! I think Cherri should be Dreadene's sister. Imagine, Dreadene-Cherri. Cute!**   
**Dreadene O'Murly. Forget French. It's Irish, because any last name that's O-something is Irish. She's 14, supe-snobby, and she has a Paree Pink Cell Phone, the new line of cell phones. Ugh. They think they're so fine...well they sure aren't!**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Syaoran talked to me! It was about why he asked Brenden out to the dance. And he said something else....but I can't tell you until I know it's sure. Anyway, this is what he said:**   
** "Sakura, I know you're really mad about me and Brenden going out together and what I want to say is that I'm so sorry for the grief I've caused you. I always want to make you happy in life, Sakura, really I do...but you know I'm not very open and my friends are big pushovers. They were the ones who asked Brenden to go with me. I didn't want to go, but you can't say no to a snob. (He smiled.) I just want you to let you know that I will never, ever betray you as long as I have feelings." Then we hugged.**   
** I'm so happy!**   
**Anyway today was Pool Day, and Brenden, Rosa, and Dreadene, to no surprise, wore bikinis. And Brenden's found a new boyfriend-his name is Lewis.**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Brenden wore a snakeskin jacket today, and underneath she wore her bra and a silk skirt. She kept her jacket buttoned all day, so nobody would see it. But she did take it off in the girl's bathroom.**   
** I made a pact to become fashionable! Even Tomoyo knows how to dress. I'm the only one who doesn't.**   
**So I have 3 choices:**

**1) a button-down white-with-purple-stripes-tee, underneath that a hot pink halter top, zip up boots ( to the bottom of knee) and leather black miniskirt,**   
**2) tee and halter top (see above), cropped Mudd jeans, and platform sandals,**   
**3) hot pink-light pink swirl tank top, Guess jeans, flare with fake sapphires up the sides, platform flip-flops.**

** I decided on number two, now I have three choices of accesorries:**

**1) pink Baby-G Watch, 2 American Flag bracelets, tattoo bracelet**   
**2) Lavender G-Shock Watch, purple-and-pink band watch, 1 American Flag bracelet, charm necklace**   
**3) 16 pink hoop bracelets (one arm) 16 blue hoop bracelets (other arm) pink-and-white-striped band watch**

** I've chosn number two. It sounds nice and spunky.**   
**All this combined with my pink-purple cammy hat, my strawberry pink jacket, and my lavender backpack-perfect fit!**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Today was wonderful! Just before I left I added a little bit of Cherry Lip Gloss over my Cheri' Pink Lipstick and then I left. It was a nice day and people kept looking at me-and what was the best? Well when I was walking, I spotted Dreadene and Rose all skipping to school. And you will not believe it- they thought I was a new girl!!! I'm serious! They walked over and said, "Hi, have you just moved here? I'm Dreadene, this is Rose..." And I said I was Sakura, and she jumped away like I was germy or something. "Ugh, Sakura-what happened to you? Are you acting like a wannabe or something?" And Rose stepped forward and raised her arm like she was going to slap me or something-but you know what, I stood my ground! I said to them, "Maybe you two are just jealous. I sure don't want to be like you- all snobby and high-nosed hoity-toity-ugh. Would you ever-_could_ you ever-consider acting like normal people for once?" Then I turned on my boot and left. Heh! That left them dazzled!**   
** Also, Tomoyo absolutely _died_ when she saw what I was wearing. She kept asking me if I'd found another designer, and I said no-she said I do great as my own, but could she keep sewing my clothes? I said yeah. And when I hugged Syaoran, he made me step back so he could make sure this was his luve- really, did I dress all that sucky before?**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**   
**P.S. I'd love to tell you how Brenden acted when she saw my clothes, but she was apsent today-and boo! You've run out of pages-tch. Don't worry. I'm not going to say good-bye, cause I'm still getting you a sister-oh well-this is the end of you!! :) I had great times. See you in your sister !! ___ !!**   
****   
****   



	2. Help me, anybody

  
  
Disclaimer: A/N at bottom, and no own CCS, own Brenden, Dreadene, and Rosa. Kiss Dance MY idea.

****

Dear Diary,   
** Isn't it cool? I went out into the shops and found the exact same pink diary as your sister-how fortunate!**   
**Remember how I told you that I wore all of those fashion-able clothes to school, and Rosa and Dreadene thought I was somebody else? Well Brenden was no excuse! She thought I was a "cute new chic circling the cool cat corners." Seriously, how many C's can she get in there? Anyway, it's almost the Kiss Dance-oh wait-maybe I should exlplain what the Kiss Dance is. Well, it's held in Tomoyo's lavender-pink ballroom, and we play all of these kissing games and boy-girl (you know what I mean) games like Spin the Bottle, Newspaper-Pick-Up, Post Office (yuk!), Truth or Dare, you know, that sort of thing. And we dance, and stuff, and eat, and well, do dance-y stuff. Then at the end is the most exciting part, Tomoyo videotapes the *lucky* (har-de-har) couple (it's a pick-and-choose thing) and then they make out! In front of everybody!**   
**It's gross but it's cool too! How weird. It's sponsered by Sonomi's company, and everybody in the 7th-8th grade is allowed, well at least if they want to. Oh-um-I bought a pink Baby-G watch. Okay bye!**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

****

Dear Diary,   
** Brenden wore overalls and a bikini top. Yup.**   
**She's still after Syaoran-can't that girl get the fact that he loves me, and not her??? She's like, stuck jelly for him! If she wears a skirt, she hikes it up in front of Syaoran. If she's wearing overalls (like today), she *purposely* slides a strap down. And if she's near him, she breathes down his neck like an animal. ugh, ugh, and UGH!!!!**   
** Tomoyo announced that the Kiss Dance's date is on the 24th of September, right now it's August 3. "We need alot of time to fit our dresses, Sakura," Tomoyo rants. "Not to mention your hat, your shoes, your scarf, and I still have to manuvere the design of Syaoran's tux..."**   
** I really think that girl is going to become a succesful fashion designer.**   
**Syaoran is over right now. We're playing Super Smash Brothers and he's beating me with Ness. I'm Kirby. And yet he doesn't have a Nintendo! He decks out at Takashi's and spends hours there. He's so lucky, he doesn't have real parents here, only Wei and Meiling, who anyway aren't too strict. Wei lets Syaoran out as long as he wants, and his curfew is midnight. What!! Midnight!!!**   
** How hard could it be to write in a journal and play Nintendo at the same time?**   
** Really hard! Syaoran wrote that for me. Doesn't he have the untidies writing? *sigh* That's what makes him so cute.**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

****

Dear Diary,   
** The Kiss Dance is nearing...**   
**Brenden the Big Boobed was not in school today, nor was Dreadene, and Rosa wasn't either. Were they playing hookey?!?**   
** Anyway, right after school we (Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Me) Went to watch a movie, Scooby Doo. It was funny, but guess who was in the front row next to MY SYAORAN???**   
**Brenden!!!!**   
** And I was like, "THAT SNOTTY-LOSER-DORKIS-STUCK-UP-SLUT!!!!!!" I cannot believe I said that word!!!!! Even Tomoyo was surprised!!! Well, she was surprised but she was smiling!!! I felt soooo good! But Syaoran didn't think so, he said I should have been 'more respectful towards Brenden." Like, whatever!**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

****

Dear Diary,   
** OMG!!! I'm actually in a SHOWDOWN!!!**   
**I have to sneak out of my room at 11:30 PM and go to Tomoyo's mansion, where Rosa decided it should be, and then I will be put 'into' the ring and will be competing against Brenden the "SEXY MOUTH."**   
** Well, it's simple how I got into it, really. I'm surprised nobody else has been into it, though!! I mean, why me? Is that Brenden popularity-hungry again? Gawd. She is a nuisance. Anyway, Brenden was against me in a debate in science class, we were debating about why mammals were better than reptiles, or something like that, and we just kept snapping at each other, _totally _off the sub! School ended and nobody won so at Tomoyo's dance room (it's quite smaller than the ballroom), Brenden is going to verse me on the sub "Popularity." Pleeeeeease!** **One word could describe popularity, in my opinion: VAIN!  
Well, it's off to Tomoyo's I go-It's 11:26.**   
**Wish me luck!**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

****

Dear Diary,   
** Brenden SO humiliated me. I hate her, hate her!!!!! Gawd I hate her guts even more than I used to!! What's eviler than hate? Well whatever it is, that's how I feel about Brenden! Here's how that slut (there I go again!) humiliated me:**

The debate was going on ok, until it got to the part about popular people having a higer chance of getting a boyfriend. I don't wanna write the whole thing down, so here's what happened, basically, in play format:

Brenden: We juss have a higher chance because boys like the popular girls more. After all, we've got everything a guy wants.

Rosa: GO!!!!

Me: Well, everybody else should be appreciatted for who they are-not just the popular kids!

Brenden: But are they?

Me: It doesn't matter. Any guy who thinks beauty is better than guts or intelligence or personality is vain.

Brenden: Then you're basically telling every guy out.

Me: Nuh-uh!

Brenden: Actually, if someone in-er-your rank gets a boyfriend, eventually that boyfriend will be taken away from her. Always, eventually.The guys can't resist someone with big boobs, a beautiful look, and beautiful style.

Dreadene+Rosa: Mmm-hmm!

Tomoyo: Shut up! (under her breath) sluts.

Me: (uh oh, here it comes) GAWD Brenden, that is so not true. I know you're just saying that because you want to steal Syaoran away from me, you, you-

Me: OH, SHOOT! Did I just say that out loud?

Brenden: (looks surprised) Oh, did you just say you liked Syaoran? (turns to everybody) Well, well, look what we have here! Sakura Kinomoto likes Syaoran Li! Ha ha ha ha ha ha aha!!!

Syaoran: (his face is sooooo red)

Me: Oh-no!!!!! 

Tomoyo: Sakura-come on, let's get out of here.

So while everybody was chanting along with Brenden, "SAKURA LOOOOVES SYAORAN!" I turned around at Brenden and yelled, "You're just an evil, evil, evil slut, Brenden! Nobody will ever like you for being a SLUT, cause that's what you are!"

Tomoyo stared at me with a look that said, "OH MY GAWD, DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID?" And Brenden was coming down at me, saying, "What'd you say? What'd you say?"

I just ran out of there. I'm scared, there will be school tomorrow and Brenden will be there, hunting me down.

Wish me loads of luck, I'm staying over Tomoyo's tonight and we'll be off to school tomorrrow together. Hope it helps, huh.

Luve.

Sakura

Dear Diary,

Syaoran is officially over me and with Brenden. 

And it's all my fault.

Truly, it's because of yesterday. Syaoran got even more humiliated than me, and now he thinks I'm a squealer and a liar to love.

Well, back to you.

I'm soooooooooooooooooo depressed. Brenden and Syaoran were chatting all day, they didn't even go near me, which is good, but there's still tomorrow. Everybody who was at the debate knows my secret now, and I bet by next week everybody else will know it too. Once I tried to pass a note to Syaoran, but he ripped it up and threw the contents in my face. The note just said I'm Sorry, but hey, Syaoran's evil now. But I still like him, with all my heart. Will he forgive me? SHOULD he forgive me? 

I don't know, I just don't know.

I won't be writing in your for a bit, Diary. I'm just so depressed (not snough to do suicide, durr.) I'm angry and sad at the same time, my heart is in pieces, and I just don't know what about to do with Brenden. Tomoyo is no help, she's too caught up in the Kiss Dance. I don't even think I'm going. It's just a sad time right now.

My tears are for Syaoran, and they are eternal, unless he finds in his cold heart to forgive me.

Luve, and Good-Bye for awhile,

Sakura

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Don't worry! It is not over! I just want some honest answers to this question for the fic:

Should Brenden and Syaoran break up? Should Syaoran forgive Sakura? Should I even continue? 

Okay, #3 is a dopey question, don't answer it. But I do want some answers for the first two. Being a soppy S+S writer, I'd make them go back together, but I want the ppl's choice!!!!

Ok, thanks. The majority will win!!!

HONEST!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks,

Pinkink23


	3. Sweet, Sweet Victory

  


**A/N: Well here is the 3rd chap...like I said, the majority will win...and it did! Enjoy!**   
**Note: OOC. OOC. OOC!!!!!!!!**   
**Disclaimer: I own Dreadene, Rosa, and Brenden, a.k.a. The Snobs....heh heh....anyway, I don't own CCS.**   
**Note: By the way, in case you didn't know, Dreadene is pronounced: Dray-a-deen. K?**   


** Dear Diary,**   
**I'm back. Nobody has been helpful.**   
** I grieve.**   
**You know, I just realized that love sucks, because it's a circle. What goes around comes around, you know? It's like a punishment for hating Brenden's guts. But the q is, will it get to her? WILL THE HATRED REACH HER LAIR?**   
** I am being so emotional. My life is O-V-E-R.**   
** Still, I hope hope hope that Syaoran will still forgive me, because, anyway, it was all Brenden's fault!! Is he doing this to humiliate me? Is he doing this because he despises me? Gawd! Where has it all been lost?**   
** Sakura**   
**P.S. You notice I didn't put 'luve'. Well, that feeling is sort of dead now. Untl it bounces back into my life, I am a statue of hard feelings.**

** Dear Diary,**   
** Syaoran and the slut were seen today at the movies, Chiharu told me so. She went with Takashi. AM I A LONER OR WHAT?? EVERYBODY HAS A BF BUT ME!!! EXCLUDING MEILIN! I_AM_A_LOSER!**   
** Anyhoo, they were supposedly sucking face in the back row...oh, my goddess. (ha ha. i love that comic.) Could it be true? Did I humiliate myself and crush back my sort-of boyfriend? Gasp! Syaoran left me for nothing! He became humiliated of me, and now he is trying to wear the soul off his back by making out with my enemy? :-/ Coward!**   
** Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** Well, you're in school again.**   
**Syaoran was walking down the hall with Breeenddeeen....anyway, it looks like Brenden's boobs were made of rock or something.They looked so...uh...well...stuffed. OMG..does Brenden stuff? Told this to Tomoyo, and she thinks it's likely, seeing how this girl could get from a C cup to a D cup so fast. How do we know? Locker room fiasco, that is. The bra can lie!**   
** Maybe my dreams of Syaoran are dashed. After all, I seem to be an alien now. And the sucking face thing is true...those two oversexed adolescent makey-outers were in front of my locker today..do they have the nerve to snog in front of me?**   
** Sakura**   


**Dear Diary,**   
** Tomoyo is still making me go to the Kiss Dance. Has she gone crazy? I have no date, I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND, I am a loner, loser, and what the heck am I supposed to do there? Sit and stuff myself with those hour de voures? Yeah. Right.**   
** After all the disbelief, I have a feeling Syaoran's still got it out there for me. It's just a dash, but I can feel it. I ain't got no aura for nothin.**   
** But I wonder if he's feeling me. It's not like we can turn off each other's auras, but he's been looking at me every time I'm with a guy. Is it jealousy or hate? Or both? Grrr! I'm so frustrated!**   
** Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** In the midst of darkness, Syaoran pulled me over in the hall today and said "Look. I may be with Brenden, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I just don't..." Then Brenden caught up with him and said, "Oh, Sya-poppy, (I was going to gag!) We've got to get to Science! See you...Sakura." She said my name like it was dirt or something. She spit it out.**   
** But I wish Syaoran had finished his sentence! Just don't what? Just don't feel like it? Just don't love me anymore? WHAT?**   
** Sigh.**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** I have come to one conclusion: Brenden is pure evil, and I am going to put a stop to it.**   
**Maybe she took away my boyfriend, maybe she can act like a Victoria's Secret model with her tissue bra stuffing and bra strap peeking, but that HAS GOT to be put to an end! The wrath of Brenden's fire must be put down!**   
** The thing is, how?**   
**Convince her to wear a triangle top, then flick it open with a pencil? No, she'd accuse me the second the cotton falls out, and it's detention I go. Put a sign "I STUFF" on her backpack? Nope, too juvenile. Or should I just confront her and tell her that she's evil, cruel, and cold hearted? Yes. That seems possible.**   
** Gee, I'm feeling better already.**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!**   
**SYAORAN DOESN'T HATE ME!**   
** Well, today in lunch, he got a chance to finish his sentence. He sat down next to me with his group of friends. The table seating sort of went like this-Me-Syaoran-Chiharu-Takashi-Naoko-Rika-Eriol-Tomoyo. Coincidence or what?**   
** We had normal small talk for awhile, then the conversation took a sharp turn, thanks to Naoko. Here's mainly how it went:**   
**Naoko: So, Syaoran, how is it when Brenden and you?**   
**Syaoran:Uh. (mumbles something)**   
**Rika: What was that?**   
**Syaoran: Fine.**   
**Sakura: Oh, is it? What does it feel like hanging out with a-**   
**Tomoyo: Snotty model?**   
** She knew what I was going to say, but she had to stop me. It was for the better.**   
**Syaoran: (is very red) Well. Okay.**   
**Takashi: They made out at my house. It was gross! Saliva everywhere! Brenden-**   
**Syaoran: Shut up, man!**   
** He immediately shut up, and Chiharu hit him on the shoulder.**   
**Syaoran: I'm not Brenden's boyfriend.**   
**Naoko: Why not?**   
**Rika: You aren't?**   
**Syaoran: Well. Not really.**   
**Tomoyo: Ooooh.**   
** At this, he leaned over in my ear.**   
**Syaoran: I'm just pretending.**   
**Me: (blush!!!) O-ohhh!**   
**Rika: What?**   
**Syaoran: Nothing. I'm going.**   
** He stood up.**   
**Syaoran: For someone.**   
** Then he left.**   
**Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu: For someone what?**   
**Tomoyo: (looks at me) What was he talking about.**   
**Me: Dunno.**   
** Oh, but I knew what he was talking about. I smiled. I KNEW what he was talking about. He still liked me. He just wasn't ready.**   
** Guess I'll have to wait.**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**   
**P.S. The feeling bounced back in!**

**Dear Diary,**   
** I know I'm going to have to tell Brenden out, but I just don't know when. Tomoyo said, "Just do it when you snap." I was like, huh? Snap? I had no idea what she was talking about, but maybe I'll figure it out. It has to be soon. Pretty soon is the KISS DANCE, and that's why I need to do it.**   
** Tomoyo is making my dress for the dance. She was mumbling, "Pink, or lilac? No, that's my color....tube or spaghetti? It might slip...chiffon? Taffeta? Too much glam.." And stuff like that until I felt like collapsing while sitting down (weird!)**   
** I still haven't told anybody about the lunch thing. I feel it's none of their business to know. (And it ain't!)**   
** This is it. Tomorrow I'll tell Brenden out.**   
**Luve, Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**   
** I chickened out.**   
** I'm sorry, it was just so terrifying to stand up to BRENDEN CONNOR, Miss Supah-model, in front of all those glam pusses. It just wasn't right. It was me, Tomoyo, and all those glammies (and the slave, Syaoran) in the hall. I felt so tiny!**   
** Oh, and how do I know Syaoran is a slave to poppy-larity? Well, today, in class, Brenden was drinking a Diet Pepsi Twist and she was like "Oops I did it again!" like Britney Spears in the Austin Powers Pepsi Twist commercial. Her drones wer laughing this high cackly laugh, and then she flicked her empty can towards the trash can with her French Manicured nail and screamed, "Syaoran! Get me another Pepsi Twist, and put the empty one in the trash, kay, babe? Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" And he got up and did it!**   
** She's playing him into her hands like silly putty! It's got to be stopped! But what am I supposed to do? If I never tell Brenden, Syaoran will be her slave forever. If I never confess (that I love him) to Syaoran, it'll always be a never-there relationship thing. I mean, what if he likes me back? What if he loves me back? It's all so confusing! So un-real! Sounds like a soap opera, don't it, with all the love and hatred and cruelty and stuff?**   
** Luve,**   
**Sakura**

**Dear Diary!**   
** You know when you go to church, and you hear all that "eternal joy" stuff? I didn't think I would be able to experience that eternal joy till I was with God in Heaven, but now I'm experiencing it like a pro! Why? Well, to put it simply...I...**   
**_SNAPPED!_**   
**Yes! Snapped! I knew I snapped because I felt something like a rubber band snap, like scissors cutting through it, and I know the whole time I was telling Brenden out, Tomoyo and the girls were clapping me on. I feel sooo good! Syaoran is free! FREE! And it's all because of me!**   
** I should write this down, but I don't know if I can, I'm so jittery!**   
**I'll try!**   
** Okay, when we were at lunch (we were eating outside) I was sitting on the monkey bars and talking to Tomoyo and Chiharu about this new band, when I could hear Brenden and her Snobs talking (they were on the jungle gym, which is right across from the monkey bars.)**

**Rosa: Like, do you like, think you'll ever dump Syaoran?**   
**Brenden: (laughs) Like, no way! That dumb Sakura's juss going to like, get him again and then like, I can't let that happen.**   
**Dreadene: Like, why like, not?**   
**Brenden: (smirks) Like, cuz. It just like, wouldn't be right.**

** I didn't get it. Why wasn't it right? Why couldn't I have a realtionship with the person I loved? I decided to forget about it, since I had no idea what they were talking about. So I just kept yakking with my friends, and then, Rosa comes over. I ignored her until she slapped me with her purse.**

**Me: What the heck was that for?**   
**Rosa: Like, we need to settle something.**   
**Tomoyo: What?**   
**Rosa: You're not in this, Fashion Dizzazzter, so shut up.**   
**Tomoyo: Whatever!**   
**Rosa: I said shut up! (turns to me) Like, Brenden needs to set something like straight.**   
**Me: What?**   
**Brenden: (she slinks over) Well, sorry to break it to you, Sakura, but Syaoran just told me that he's going to stay by my side forever, and he juss wants to say butt out, Miss Klutz, because he loves me. NOT you. So forget about ever liking him. It'll never work out!**   
** And then, I snapped.**   
**I just went twang or something. The burn of my temper had cut through the sensitivity of the rubber band called calmness.**

**Me: You lie!**   
**Brenden: Are you accusing me?**   
**Me: You lie! You lie, you lie, you lie!**   
**Dredene: Kay, you can shut up now.**   
**Me: No! I'm not going to shut up! You know why? Because three little stupid air-heads are telling me lies! Look, Brenden, Syaoran did not just tell you that-that stuff. I SAW you. You were all the way over there, and he wasn't even near you. You're doing this stuff because you think I'm not worthy enough to be loved and to love. Well, Brenden, get this through your thick little hollow head-YOU'RE THE ONE to needs to shape up! Have you ever considered that maybe, just MAYBE he doesn't want to be with YOU!**   
**Brenden: Why wouldn't he? Everybody loves me!**   
**Dreadene: Yes.**   
**Rosa: She's a twit. Let's go.**   
**Me: NO! You stay here and listen to the truth! Maybe Syaoran wants to be with someone else! Have you ever considered THAT?**   
**Brenden: Like who? You? Oh ho ho! Every boy in this school wants to be with me!**   
**Rosa: Yeah, like, even the principal.**   
**Dredene: Shut up.**   
**Me: Yes! Maybe he does want to be with me!**   
**Brenden: (starts laughing hysterically) Whatever!**   
** And then, when I was just about to give up, SYAORAN LI walked over!**   
**Syaoran: What's going on?**   
**Brenden: (grabbing his arm) Oh, my sweet! This disgusting little runt is mocking me with her idiotic foolishness! (fakes a sniff) Save me!**   
**Tomoyo: (rolls eyes) What a fake.**   
**Rosa: Shut up!**   
**Tomoyo: Make me, air head!**   
**Syaoran: Hold on a sec! (shakes Brenden off) Brenden, what did you say to Sakura?**   
**Brenden: Well-that you, uh, like, wanted to be with me.**   
**Tomoyo: Forever.**   
**Syaoran: Brenden, you are so lying! I never said that to you! I would NEVER say that to you!**   
**Dreadene: Then, like, why were you faking to be her boyfriend?**   
**Brenden: WHAT? (looks at Syaoran, obviously shocked) You were faking as my boyfriend?**   
**Syaoran: (now this is what I call a comeback!) Yes, you idiot slut. I would never want to even make out with someone like you. I just did all of that I-love-you stuff because...I'm hiding the feeling of love. For someone else.**   
**Brenden: How could you?**   
**Me: (speechless)**   
**Syaoran: How could I? You're such a fake, Brenden. You lie, you cheat, and you're nasty. Of course I could hide it from you. You're so easy.**   
**Brenden: Is that true?**   
**Everybody else: Yes.**   
**Brenden: Well-well!! Well! Mr. Low-life, if you really do love somebody, why can't it be me? All you can do is love somebody. I have the looks. Love me, Syaoran! Love _me!_**   
**Me: I'm ever so sorry, Brenden, but that just can't be real.**   
**Dreadene+Rose: Why not?**   
**Me: Because _I _LOVE SYAORAN! Okay? Syaoran! _I love him_! I have loved him ever since I met him! And it's not because of how he looks. I love him for who he is. You can't have love just because you're popular and pretty, but because the person you love is special, inside and out. That's what love really is.**   
**Brenden: (keeps opening her mouth, but nothing comes out)**   
**Syaoran: You love me?**   
**Me: (embarassed) Uh, yes.**   
**Syaoran: You? Sakura Kinomoto? Loves me?**   
**Me: Look, Syaoran, if you don't care, that's fine wit-**   
** I didn't have a chance to finish, because when that happened, the feeling of eternal joy just swept into me. Just like the wind or something.**   
** He kissed me!**   
**Just like that. Just grabbed my chin and brought his lips on mine, like an interlock, and I'm telling you, it was heaven. _Heaven._ Eternal joy.**   
** When we finished, he was grinning.**   
**Syaoran: I do care. Because I love you too.**   
** OH. MY. GAWD. I swear, I was swooning.**   
**Me: Oh! (blush) Oh, Syaoran-**   
** He kissed me again.**   
**Brenden: WHAT? This is so not right. That's supposed to be me!**   
**Tomoyo: Supposed to be you? Ha, right! Look, Brenden, there's a piece of paper stuck to your bra. _Let me take it out for you, shall I?_**   
**Brenden: Hey-no! Don't-**   
** And you know what that thing was?**   
**COTTON!  
Brenden had been caught by the Stuff Police!**   
**Dreadene: Ew! Bren, you, like, stuff!**   
**Rosa: How, like, sick!**   
**Brenden: No no! It's not what you think! It's-**   
**Everybody on the playground: BRENDEN STUFFS! BRENDEN STUFFS!**   
**Brenden: Stoppit! Shut up right now!**   
**Dreadene: I always like, knew you were sick.**   
**Rosa: yeah. I'm gettin' outta here!**   
** They walked away.**   
** And the whole time of chaos, I was sharing a moment of joy with the person I loved. And he loved me back!**   
** You know, I discovered something. Love may be available for everyone, but pure love only goes to some people. The right people. Not the popular, not the glam, but the beautiful-the beautiful, inside and out.**   
** I know who those people are.**   
**Luve,**   
**Sakura**   
**P.S. The Kiss Dance is next week! And I'm going with guess who....Syaoran!**   
**** ****

************   
** YES! IT'S DONE! DONE! DONE! I finished it! WAHOOOO!!!!!  
I know I should write about the Kiss Dance, but it just doesn't feel right to end this like that. WASN'T THE ENDING GREAT? I loved it!**   
**Flames or praise!!!!!!! I DON"t CARE! JUST IF YOU READ IT AND LIKED IT!**   
** Thanx everyone!**   
**-pinkink23**   
  
****   
****


End file.
